


Three Wishes

by Esperata



Series: Fairy Tales Retold [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Genie - Freeform, M/M, Metamorphosis, Post-Divorce, Starfleet Academy, Teasing, Wishes, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock struggled to fit in on Vulcan and now he's struggling to fit in at Starfleet. Does a wish-granting genie hold the answer? Or is it something requiring a different sort of magic?A retelling of "Aladdin"





	1. واحد

Usually Spock had no trouble recognising the logical advantages of his Vulcan attributes. Other times it was more difficult.

“Did you hear this one? The Vulcan Ambassador was dating. The human was patiently waiting - for signs of romance, soft words, a slow dance… and all she got was an efficiency rating!”

As the humans laughed together at the limerick, Spock moved further across the archaeological site.

They had not intended for him to overhear – he knew that – yet the fact they didn’t even think to compensate for his Vulcan hearing still… discomforted him.

He started scanning the trench at the far corner of their dig site.

They were not expecting anything out of the ordinary here. It was one of many dig sites on this planet that had been home to an alien civilisation a long time ago. Now Starfleet brought cadets here to train them in studying historical remains.

Spock wondered again at the wisdom in choosing Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy. He had expected to be treated equally at Starfleet due to the wide range of species they admitted but it was still a predominantly human institution. Although his mother assured him it was human nature to tease _everyone_ still he found it disappointing.

Just as he found the act of littering at a research site disappointing.

His eye was caught by something shiny that he took to be a drink canister, discarded just outside the boundary of their archaeological dig. With a minute frown, he put away his tricorder and moved to collect the rubbish.

As he stepped closer though he realised he’d misjudged. The item was the shape of a gravy boat. He stopped and stared at it in confusion. Why would a Terran dinner dish be left on an alien planet historical site?

He couldn’t answer that but decided that, either way, he couldn’t just leave it.

Stooping down he prised it out where it was half buried and instinctively began brushing the dirt off.

The swirling mist suddenly emanating from the spout startled him and he dropped it in alarm. Stepping backwards he calculated the chances that one of his classmates had deliberately put this here with some chemical powders ready to combine as a practical joke.

That notion was rejected the instant he saw a figure form from the mist.

Spock blinked.

The figure was a man about his own height and dressed in a matching uniform to Spock’s. He had light brown hair and a healthy pink complexion indicative of a human. However as the man stretched, the hair shifted to reveal pointed ear tips.

“OH!” the man gasped as his spine popped. “That’s better. You any idea how long I’ve been stuck in there this time?” At Spock’s confused frown he clarified, “What year is it?”

“The year is 2253,” Spock answered politely. “Who are you?”

“Leonard McCoy,” the man answered, stepping forward to examine Spock. “Doctor Leonard McCoy. What species are you? Vulcan?”

“That is correct. Are you not also part Vulcan? You have pointed ears.”

McCoy reached up to feel his own ears, then looked in apparent confusion at his hands, before laying one over the left side of his chest.

“That’s odd,” he muttered. “Usually I take on the same species traits as whoever commands the lamp.”

Spock prioritised his responses.

“I am half human. Therefore you are also apparently half human. What ‘lamp’ do you refer to? And what does it mean to command it?”

McCoy stared hard at him before glancing over to where the object he’d materialised from still rested.

“That lamp.” He pointed. “Are you saying you haven’t heard of the genie in the lamp?”

“I had thought that was a discarded gravy boat.”

“A gravy boat! Why of all the nerve! That’s a genuine antique oil lamp from Arabia!”

“My knowledge of Terran antiques is limited. It most closely resembled a gravy boat.”

McCoy stalked over to the lamp as if to pick it up but instead merely crouched down to peer at it.

“Look at it,” he complained. “It’s absolutely filthy!”

“I was actually attempting to clean it when you appeared.”

McCoy looked back to him and straightened up again.

“Right. Well, I guess I should do this properly then since you don’t know what you’re about.”

He clasped his hands and bowed formally.

“Greetings Master. I am the genie of the lamp and may grant you three wishes. However you should know that you may not wish anyone dead, nor for more wishes. What is your first wish?”

Spock’s mind whirled and he was silent a moment as he organised his thoughts.

“You do not need to call me Master. My name is Spock.”

“Is that your first wish?”

“No,” Spock frowned as he realised the perilous nature of making requests of the genie. “That is merely a suggestion.”

“Fair enough.”

“Will you twist all my suggestions into wishes?”

“Nah. I’m in no hurry to go back in there.”

“So I may take some time to consider my wishes?”

“Absolutely. Just keep the lamp with you and you can call on me anytime.”

“I am curious…” Spock began before a shout distracted him.

“Hey! Pointy! Time’s up.”

“Who the hell is that?” McCoy demanded, looking irritably in the direction of the distraction.

“My classmates. I must return to the shuttle now. I would suggest you return to the lamp for transportation. I should be at a loss to explain your appearance and the shuttle is fully loaded as it is.”

McCoy studied him but eventually nodded and dissipated back down the spout. Spock quickly hooked the lamp’s handle alongside his tricorder and made his way back to the others.

“Find something interesting?” the cadet asked him as he approached.

Spock considered this.

“I believe I would describe it as fascinating.”


	2. اثنان

Spock waited until he was safely back in his dorm room that evening before gingerly rubbing the side of the lamp. As McCoy reappeared, Spock reflected it was fortuitous that as a Vulcanoid he’d been allocated a private room.

He had expected the genie to reappear in the same apparel as before – or possibly in clothing to match that which Spock himself now wore – however the man had materialised in denim jeans and a checked shirt.

McCoy glanced about the sparse space.

“This where you live?”

“This is my dormitory room at the Academy.”

Spock remained silent as the other man moved about, examining the bed, firepot, desk and artwork.

He had spent the time between leaving the archaeological site and now compiling a series of questions he wished to have answered but he was unsure of the etiquette. McCoy had described him as master of the lamp but did that mean the genie must answer him?

“I have some questions.”

McCoy turned to him inquisitively.

“Are you constrained to answer them truthfully?”

“I can’t actually lie to you,” McCoy responded evasively. Spock accepted that answer easily. It was essentially the Vulcan way.

Spock sat himself on his desk chair and watched as McCoy cautiously sat on his bed.

“Damn hard mattress,” he commented. “That a Vulcan thing or just Starfleet not wanting its cadets to get too comfortable?”

Spock noted the reference and added another possible question to his list.

“How did you come to be abandoned at the training dig?”

“Last master was in Starfleet.” McCoy shrugged. “Guess he thought it was an appropriate place to leave me.”

The words were accompanied by a flicker of something in the other man’s eyes which Spock couldn’t immediately identify.

“Is this how you are familiar with Vulcans?”

McCoy nodded.

“I pick up bits and pieces each time I get to stretch my legs.”

“You mentioned you were a doctor. That implies you were not always a genie.”

“Good work Sherlock.”

“How did you come to be one?”

McCoy pursed his lips in annoyance and glanced away.

“Not sure how this is relevant to your wishes,” he responded tactfully.

“Perhaps I am contemplating becoming a genie myself.”

Spock was not but it was a reasonable suggestion.

McCoy glared at him.

“And here I was thinking Vulcans were smart,” he sniped.

Spock remained quiet and sure enough the other man filled the silence.

“Being a genie is no more than a prison sentence. Trapped inside that lamp, never knowing when you’ll next be released or by whom. Do you know what its like to be forced to help someone clearly rotten to the core? Because you have no free will as a genie. None. Whatever the master wishes is your command.”

He stopped to draw breath.

“You would wish to be free?” Spock commented.

McCoy looked pained.

“More than anything.”

There was silence a moment before Spock asked again, more gently, “How did you come to be imprisoned?”

“Like I said, I was a doctor. I helped people. I was good at it. What I wasn’t so good at…” he sighed, “was being married. Long story short, we had problems and rather than the usual divorce proceedings, she managed to find herself a genie and wish me inside the lamp instead. Thought I’d like being able to continue helping people.” He snorted inelegantly.

“That is… barbaric.”

McCoy shrugged.

“All a long time ago now.”

Spock sensed that the distance of time had very little impact in fact on how the doctor felt about the situation but he let that remark go.

He was about to begin questioning the nature of a genie’s powers when the door slammed open and a cheerful whirlwind burst in.

“Hey Spock! I…” the man stopped short as he saw the company on the bed. “Woah. Didn’t know you had a guest over.”

“Jim,” Spock stood awkwardly. “This is… Leonard McCoy. He is…” Spock struggled to think of how to explain the genie’s presence without explaining that pertinent fact. He somehow knew it would be best kept secret.

The other two watched him expectantly and Spock got the distinct impression they both knew he was trying to think up a lie and were merely curious about what he’d end up with.

“A friend,” Spock finished.

Jim smirked and returned his attention to McCoy, eyes quickly sweeping over the pointed ears and rather casual clothing. He held out a hand.

“Kirk,” he said. “Jim Kirk. I’m a friend of Spock’s too.” His eyes flickered to the bed McCoy had been sat on. “Though not _that_ kind of friend.”

McCoy laughed as he shook Jim’s hand.

“Trust me, we aren’t that close either,” he explained. “I just arrived here today. As you can see though,” he gestured to his ears. “We share a similar heritage.”

“I didn’t think there were that many Vulcan hybrids about?”

“There aren’t,” McCoy answered truthfully.

“Well, while you’re here you should come out with us sometime. I was just going to see if Spock wanted to come out to a club. You’d be welcome to come too.”

McCoy opened his mouth to reply but Spock beat him to it.

“Not tonight. I am sure the doctor wishes to rest from his journey.”

“Guess I’ll be taking a rain check,” McCoy agreed.

Jim smirked again and headed back to the door. He turned once though before leaving.

“Well, have fun anyway.”

And with a wink to McCoy he headed out.


	3. ثلاثة

Spock felt an all too familiar surge of embarrassment at Jim’s blatant innuendo. It was an emotion he strove to ignore but was persistently bothered by. Every day seemed to bring some new opportunity for his human classmates to make him conscious of the many differences between them.

He just wanted to be free of it.

He straightened and turned to the genie.

“I have decided upon my first wish. I wish to be Vulcan. Fully Vulcan.”

“You sure about that?” McCoy asked with a thoughtful look.

Spock took a moment to consider. No human emotions to control. No shame. No embarrassment. No weaknesses.

“I am sure,” he affirmed.

“Well… alright.”

The genie gestured briefly and Spock felt a sensation as of water flowing across his skin. Seconds later though and it had passed. He took a deep breath and was conscious of… nothing.

His mind was aware of everything around him but it was a disinterested awareness. Even the genie stood watching him was merely a curious phenomena to be dissected and understood.

“The alteration appears to have been successful,” he informed his guest. “I believe it would be most productive if I meditated now. You should retire to your lamp in case of further visitors.”

McCoy glanced at the bed and then looked to his lamp.

“Guess you’re right,” he muttered. “But you’ll call me out in the morning yeah? I mean, Jim will be expecting to see me.”

Spock thought about that likelihood and nodded.

“That is probable,” he allowed before settling himself on his meditation mat.

It was a few long breaths later before McCoy disappeared and Spock was alone.

He cleared his mind and concentrated on his breathing. It was remarkably easy as no emotions niggled at the edges of his thoughts for attention. This was beneficial. The choice was logical.

He turned his mind onto the events of the day, logging everything and assessing his reactions. From this new perspective he could see how illogical it was to be upset over the idle comments of his human classmates.

It was odd to be able to remember a feeling without experiencing the sensation but there was no realization of loss. Far better to dissect their comments and understand their motivation rather than feel hurt by it.

He moved on to consider his meeting with the genie. There was a recognition of curiosity – the acceptance of questions left unanswered – but no personal interest anymore. Spock frowned slightly. From this disconnected vantage point he could admit to having felt a… kinship of sorts with the dehumanized genie.

The man had been fully human once but was now, like Spock, not quite one thing or the other.

Still, the similarity was purely academic. There was nothing to be gained by dwelling on the topic.

“ _You will always be a child of two worlds._ ”

The words of his mother echoed back in his mind and he wondered what had brought them to the fore. Was it thinking over the metamorphosis of the doctor? How he had not always been a child of two worlds?

No, Spock realized abruptly. It was the fact that _he_ himself was no longer a child of two worlds. He was no longer partly human.

He no longer had his mother’s genetic imprint.

Would that upset her? Parents wished to instil the best from the both of them in their offspring. He had now rejected his mother’s contribution. It was logical that she would take this as a judgement upon her.

Spock felt… unsettled by this. There was a feeling deep beneath the surface swirling with guilt. It would not be visible to those he met, he knew that, but it was there nonetheless.

He remembered his father telling him that Vulcans were not emotionless, merely skilled in controlling those emotions. It seemed Spock had not freed himself entirely from his feelings, only buried them where they would not be observable.

Was this worth the cost of dishonouring his mother?

Morning came and brought no answer to the Vulcan. It was logical to seek serenity yet was it wise to bargain for it such a price.

He completed his ablutions and then summoned the genie out.

“Good morning. How are you today?” McCoy seemed genuinely interested. Spock recognised the interest but felt no lift of his spirits at the enquiry as he knew he would previously.

“I am adequately rested,” he responded simply. “Are you prepared for the day?”

McCoy shrugged, using the gesture both as a response and a way to ease his shoulders.

“Guess so. I’m used to winging situations.”

Spock nodded and silently led his companion out of his rooms and down to the dining hall. He noted that the genie was almost excited by the prospect of a meal. He seemed to take great pleasure on choosing a variety of items for his tray before following Spock to a table.

“That all you’re having?” the doctor said, eyeing Spock’s bowl almost warily.

“This is sufficient for my needs.”

The broth tasted familiar on Spock’s tongue, and he knew consciously it was the breakfast his mother had prepared for him often at home, yet it brought no feeling of comfort.

He looked up to see McCoy reverentially eating a peach.

“Damn, that tastes good,” he murmured.

Spock was about to ask if it had any associations for the doctor when a cheerful voice interrupted them.

“Spock! Leonard, wasn’t it?”

McCoy grinned at Jim who’d set his own laden tray down next to him.

“Morning Jim! Have a good night out?”

“It was alright. Would have been better with my wingman there though.” He glanced across to Spock who merely stared blankly back at him. “You two have fun?”

“We had an early night. It was most restful.”

“Right.” Jim grinned again. “You managed to sort out who got the bed?”

“I meditated,” Spock told him simply.

Jim’s smile wavered at the stoic response.

“I don’t mean anything by it you know.” He glanced to Leonard and back to Spock. “It’s just a bit of fun.”

“Humans predilection for fun is most illogical. It would be far better to focus on your studies.”

Jim blinked at the unusually cold response.

“Look, I’m sorry if I offended you or something-”

“I am not offended.”

Jim glanced once again to Leonard who gave him a slight shrug.

“I guess I’ll leave you two to your conversation. I don’t want to be a bother.”

So saying he grabbed up his tray and moved off to join a different table.

Spock frowned in puzzlement.

“Jim seemed upset,” he hazarded.

“Well, his friend just effectively gave him the cold shoulder.”

“That was not my intention.”

“Intention or not, you deliberately changed the person you were. The person your parents raised. The person Jim befriended. In effect, you stole his friend away.”

Spock sat and thought about that as Leonard finished his meal.

“My decision to become fully Vulcan has not helped me to fit in here at the Academy.”

“No, it has not,” McCoy agreed.

“Therefore it was not a logical choice.”

McCoy nodded encouragingly and Spock made his decision.

“I wish to become human instead.”


	4. أربعة

McCoy dropped his head into his hands.

“That isn’t exactly the solution I was thinking,” he suggested raising his gaze to look at the Vulcan.

“It is the logical decision. My classmates are predominantly human. I will fit in better if I too were human.”

“You think it’s that easy?” McCoy waved his hand. “No, don’t answer that.”

He stared hard at the immobile man opposite and came to his own decision.

“Look, I’ll comply with your wish but why don’t you specify a time limit this time? 24 hours. If tomorrow morning you’re happy then you can stay human. If not, then you go back to how you were – half human half Vulcan.”

Spock nodded thoughtfully.

“That is logical. I wish to be human for 24 hours with an option at that time to remain or revert.”

“Alright.”

Again McCoy gestured and again Spock felt a sensation of water. This time however it was accompanied by a host of other sensations.

He was suddenly hyper aware of the noisy chatter of all the other students in the messhall. A burst of laughter made him wince as he was reminded of a lifetime of jokes at his expense.

“You okay?”

His eyes fixed on the worried blue gaze of McCoy as if it were a lifeline.

“I would like to leave.” Another too loud laugh made him duck his head. “Now.”

He stood and moved off without checking if McCoy was following and only breathed easy again when he could take in the fresh air.

A hand landed upon his arm and he looked again to his companion.

“Quite a shock huh?”

Spock nodded mutely, struck at this close distance with the warmth that Leonard exuded.

“Maybe we should go someplace quiet while you adjust.”

“The library?” Spock suggested with unusual hesitance. “I have an essay to complete.”

“Sounds good to me. I wouldn’t mind the chance to catch up on the latest developments.”

Spock began to lead them back into the main building. He felt inexplicably shy. It was not a feeling he’d encountered since he’d been a child on Vulcan and he did not know what prompted it now. All he knew was that he wanted to speak with Leonard but feared to say something inappropriate.

“Were there any particular developments you were curious about?”

“Medical,” McCoy answered immediately. “I’d like to keep up to date with modern science in case…”

Here he broke off and looked away, himself somewhat awkward.

“In case?” Spock prodded.

“In case I ever get free.” McCoy shrugged to indicate it was of little importance but Spock felt it differently now. He could empathise with the doctor’s frustration and feeling of imprisonment.

He briefly felt a surge of joy at this new experience of bonding emotionally.

They fell quiet as they entered the study area of the library and settled together at two screens. Spock brought up his incomplete essay while Leonard started browsing journal articles.

For a while they each read in silence but then McCoy became aware of furrowed brows next to him.

“Somethin’ wrong?” he murmured.

Spock’s frown grew deeper.

“I do not understand what I have written. The calculations seemed so simple when I drew them up but now… I am not sure where I got the figures from.”

McCoy leaned closer and peered at the text of Spock’s monitor.

“You must have got the numbers from somewhere. Didn’t you make any references?”

“I did not believe them necessary.”

Leonard surveyed Spock with affectionate amusement.

“Guess you appreciate now that humans don’t have the same eidetic memory as Vulcans.”

“I won’t be able to finish this now,” Spock said, slightly panicked. “I can’t remember what conclusion I wished to draw!”

Leonard laid a calming hand on Spock’s arm again and glanced round, meeting the admonishing looks with an unapologetic one of his own.

“When’s it due?” he asked reasonably.

Spock paused and thought a second.

“By the end of the week,” he admitted.

“Then leave it for now.” McCoy went ahead and shut down the program. “Let’s get out of here.”

Spock obediently followed McCoy’s lead and together they left the library. Once they were again outside, Spock felt his anxiety leaving him.

“Do all humans feel this anxiety about their work?”

“A lot of them.” Leonard looked him over. “Feeling better now?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

McCoy stationed himself beside Spock as they soaked up the sunshine and watched people passing them to and fro. Spock found his eyes continually drawn to the profile of his companion.

The genie had a knowing gaze and Spock wondered if he’d always been good at understanding people of if being a genie had taught him. Then he recalled Leonard explaining how he’d been a doctor before and concluded he was probably gifted at dealing with people naturally.

He started slightly as he realised that warm gaze was now watching him.

“So… what do you want to do now?” McCoy asked.

Spock thought about that. In other circumstances when he was frustrated by a problem he could not solve he would either meditate or exercise. It seemed doubtful he’d be able to meditate successfully but the idea of exercise still held an appeal.

“Would you join me in a visit to the gymnasium?”

“As long as you don’t expect me to spar with you,” McCoy agreed easily and gestured Spock to lead the way.

Spock felt a sense of relaxation wash over him as he entered the familiar work out room. He and Leonard picked up some spare clothes in the locker room and then returned to the gym.

Leonard immediately began a calisthenics routine and left him to follow his own plan. Spock chose to begin his workout on the treadmill and programmed in his usual settings.

As his settled into the familiar exercise, his eyes watched the genie. He wondered if it was his knowledge as a doctor or his experience as a genie that prompted him to stretch himself in this way. Clearly this was something familiar to him. Spock could imagine the imprisoned genie making the most of every opportunity while he was free.

How must it feel to be so condemned? To have your liberty dictated by someone else? To be asked to perform wishes that you know to be wrong?

Who could have been so unfeeling as to entrap a good man… a man whose greatest wish was to help… to a life of such bitter servitude?

If Spock had known the good doctor back then…

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as the treadmill automatically increased speed again and Spock tripped ungainly.

“Spock! You okay?”

Spock rolled himself over, grimacing at the pain in his ankle. McCoy was already knelt there looking it over.

“Looks like you twisted it,” he commented before shooting Spock that almost familiar fond look. “Come on. I’ll help you back to your room.”


	5. خمسة

When Spock awoke it was to an unfamiliar muzziness in his head and an unexpected lack of pain in his ankle.

He pulled himself up in the bed so he could stare blearily down at his foot before realising he could not see it for the blanket. His confused frown didn’t go unnoticed though.

“I… ah… healed it for you. Didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Thank you.” Spock peered across to the genie perched on his chair. “Did we get drunk last night?”

McCoy looked momentarily confused before he burst out laughing.

“No. Humans tend to wake up feeling confused. Trust me, you’d know a hangover if you ever felt one. Though it’s been long enough since I felt one.”

Spock forced himself up and into the small bathroom. When he emerged minutes later he felt better but still under par. McCoy was watching him in amusement.

“So, to conclude your second wish… human or half-human?”

Spock considered the turmoil of the past 24 hours – the unpredictable emotions, the reduction of his mental capacities and the fragility of his body.

“Half human,” he declared. “The only aspect I enjoyed was our conversation while I was laid up.”

He flushed as he heard himself but if McCoy noticed he didn’t comment. Instead he simply waved a hand and Spock felt a sudden relief at the change coming over him.

While Spock took a second to readjust, Leonard stood to face him.

“I have a suggestion, if you’re interested?”

“Certainly Doctor.”

One of the things Spock had learnt during their interaction so far was that the genie always glowed with pleasure at that particular title. Now was no exception.

“Hold off making your third wish. Take a day to consider your life now and what would really make a difference to it. A positive difference.”

Spock surveyed his companion’s earnest face and allowed a quirk of his lips.

“Is that advice so that you are not consigned to your lamp again?”

McCoy noted the almost-smile and grinned in response, recognising the subtler version of the teasing they’d started the previous evening. He shrugged.

“Can’t deny it’ll be nice to have another day stretching my legs.”

“In that case we should head down to breakfast.”

Spock held the door and indicated the genie precede him.

“I would advise you against engaging me in 3D chess again, as it is highly unlikely you will win now against my superior Vulcan logic.”

“You just don’t want to risk being beaten by human ingenuity without the excuse of being fully human yourself,” McCoy threw back.

Spock very nearly retorted that McCoy was not ‘fully human’ either but realized in time that the good doctor might be hurt by such a remark and kept quiet.

It wasn’t until they were heading for a table that either spoke again. McCoy leaned closer to Spock as he did so.

“Jim looks like he might like some company,” he suggested.

Spock cast a glance the human’s way. Jim was indeed sitting alone and looking subdued.

“I am unsure he will wish for my company.”

“Only one way to find out,” McCoy declared before heading over. Spock followed uncertainly.

“Morning Jim!” McCoy sat across from the man who looked up, startled at the interruption. He cast another surprised glance to Spock who was taking a seat beside Leonard.

“Morning. Uh… how are you two today?”

“Dandy,” Leonard answered before glancing expectantly to the Vulcan.

“I am feeling much more myself today Jim,” Spock answered honestly.

A smile spread on Jim’s face.

“Glad to hear it. You seemed… well, not yourself yesterday.”

“I apologise if I offended you. It was not my intention.”

“That’s alright.” Jim waved the matter away with his usual easy grace. Then he fixed them with a calculating look. “That mean you’re prepared to come out with me tonight?”

“Sure,” McCoy answered quickly. “We’d like that.”

Spock glanced from one companion to the other but found he had no wish to disappoint either. Not when it would cost him so little.

“Indeed,” he agreed. “If you’ll excuse me now. I must finish my essay.”

He stood to leave but then hesitated as Leonard was still seated.

“Leonard?”

“I’ll catch up with you later Spock.” The genie looked mischievous. “Not like you’d really want my help with that essay anyway, right?”

“No.” Spock briefly contemplated the stupidity of wasting a wish that way before inclining his head to his friends and leaving.

The work proceeded easily this time around which left Spock with time for contemplation. He found himself pondering what Leonard was doing. In all likelihood the genie was merely enjoying his limited freedom. For all he knew Spock might make his final wish at any time and then the man would be once again consigned to his fate.

The thought did not sit well with Spock and he analysed his emotional response to that thought. It was only logical that a genie should return to its lamp after all. But Leonard had not always been a genie. He was human once and unfairly imprisoned. Could Spock’s conscience allow him to return an innocent man to such a fate?

No, he decided. He had no need of wishes. The errors of his first two should prove that. Surely it was far better to utilise his last wish to free McCoy from such servitude.

That idea settled his troubled spirit and he was able to finish his work quickly.

He set off with determination for Jim’s room, planning carefully how he would inform McCoy of his decision. There was no reason to delay such a plan and he was sure his suggestion would please the genie.

However when the door to Jim’s room opened, Spock forgot all his prepared words.

Leonard was beaming at him, positively glowing with pleasure, and dressed in traditional Vulcan robes. Spock’s eyes drifted down the graceful scripture that for the learned announced the man’s profession as both healer and wish granter, before snapping back to his happy face.

“Well?” he drawled. “I haven’t got dressed up for a night out in quite some time. Will I pass muster?”

“Leonard… you look… most elegant.”

The doctor flushed again in pleasure even as Spock felt a tendril of guilt.

Surely restraining the genie with him one more evening wasn’t a crime?


	6. ستة

Jim had been grinning in what Spock considered to be an undue amount of pleasure when he led them all across to the 602 club. Spock though had been focused on Leonard’s reaction.

The smile hadn’t left McCoy’s face but had settled into a look of utmost contentment. Spock silently studied the man while Leonard and Jim chatted casually about Starfleet’s aspirations.

Spock knew from their quiet evening in together that McCoy was well versed on any of the topics the Vulcan had thought to bring up. He knew something of social history, literature, agriculture, and every scientific theory Spock could name. Now however he discovered some of his hopes and beliefs.

It surprised Spock to realise the genie had not lost his belief in humanity’s capacity for goodness. Despite having served who knew how many corrupt or greedy masters, Leonard still held out hope that overall mankind was good.

“Hey pointy! Who’s your friend?”

The call distracted Spock from his musings and he turned to see Finnegan leant against the bar further along.

“Look! It’s another Vulcan.” Finnegan grinned at the clique round him. “Know what you call a group of Vulcan? A funeral!”

Spock opened his mouth to correct the improper collective noun but McCoy leaned in front of him.

“Know what you call a group of humans?” he fired back. “A circus!”

The humans around Finnegan laughed at the unexpected comeback and Leonard grinned smugly before heading with Jim towards a table. He leant closer to Spock as they were taking their seats.

“The thing about teasing is it’s all a test. Show you can take it and give it and they’ll leave you alone.”

“That was pretty good,” Jim commented. “You really aren’t a typical Vulcan are you?”

McCoy shrugged.

“I’ve spent most of my life on Earth is all. I know more than most about humanity.”

“Well, I’ll be sorry when you have to go back to Vulcan.”

“Yeah.” Leonard’s smile slipped. “Me too.”

Spock felt a stab of guilt. He had to tell Leonard that he was free. He could not let the man live in fear of a return to his imprisonment.

Abruptly he stood.

“Doctor… Leonard… would you come with me a moment?”

The two men still seated shared a surprised glance but McCoy stood without comment. Spock silently led him back out of the bar and over to the edge of the bay.

As he struggled to find the right words, McCoy’s soft voice interrupted him.

“You’ve decided on your final wish then?”

He sounded so defeated in that moment Spock turned to look at him. The happy glow had faded and his gaze was listless. Spock knew in that instant that his greatest wish was to restore Leonard’s happiness even if it lost him the man’s company forever.

“I have.”

Leonard nodded silently and kept his gaze fixed out over the water.

“I wish you free.”

The genie’s eyes snapped back to Spock’s and his mouth dropped open in shock. Before he could offer a protest though, a shimmer passed across his form, making him stumble. Spock instinctively stepped forward to support him.

“Leonard?”

“I’m…” The man stopped and reached across to pinch his arm. “I’m real again.” He frowned in concentration before a brilliant smile lit his face. “I can’t feel the lamp! I’m really free! You freed me!”

Caught under the intensity of Leonard’s happy gaze, Spock felt his emotions roiling and forced himself to step away.

“It was the logical decision,” he suggested before continuing awkwardly. “You may go where you will now.”

“Go?” Leonard’s smile wavered. “Spock I… there’s nowhere for me to go. I have no family. There’s no-one who cares about me anymore.”

“That is not true,” Spock answered before he could stop himself. He averted his eyes. “You have been a good friend to me Leonard. If you wished… you could stay at the Academy. I would be… prepared to help you adjust.”

“I’d be grateful for that.”

Spock risked looking back at the man and saw that soft smile was back. He tentatively offered a smile in return.

“I find I have learned something important,” Spock told him. “It is not the quantity of friends that is important. It is the _quality_.”

Leonard’s eyes lit up.

“You saying I’m a cut above the rest?”

“I am saying… you are special.” A green blush tinged his cheeks and he ducked his head.

“I suppose…” Leonard began cautiously, “since we’re both half Vulcan… they might let us share a room?”

Spock glanced up and over the pointed ears that had remained when he’d freed McCoy of the lamp.

“It would be logical of them,” he agreed.

“I reckon I’d like that.”

They hesitated a moment, each contemplating the other with new appreciation.

“Guess we should go in and tell Jim the good news,” Leonard suggested, turning and strolling back across to the club. “Though how we’ll explain my appearance to the instructors I don’t know!”

Spock would have to confess to being unsure about that himself – though he suspected if anyone could help them fabricate something it would be Jim Kirk. He also found himself pondering how he might introduce Leonard to his parents.

That was another situation he was unprepared for but as he walked side by side with Leonard into the club he knew it was something he would eagerly anticipate.

In fact, he found himself eagerly anticipating every future endeavour, so long as it involved the remarkable man walking beside him.


End file.
